Wild Spirit
by chameliongirl
Summary: Christina (Chris) is a 15 year old who lived with her foster parents until she found out she has a living parent-Sonny Coranthos. When she is forced to move to PC, she throws herself into his dangerous, and sometimes deadly, line of work
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of the characters except for Chris belong to me.  
  
A/N: In this story Jason and Courtney aren't married, but live together like before. Carly has just come out of a coma and is in the hospital, but doesn't have any feelings for Alcazar (sorry for all you out there who like him, but I can't stand him). Chris (short for Christina) is Sonny's daughter, but lived in a foster home since her mother died and she didn't know Sonny was her father. Sonny has just found out and sent for her to come live with them in PC.  
  
Chris stood in the bustling baggage area of the PC airport. She scanned the crowds uneasily, looking for their father. She didn't even know what the guy looked like, she thought in disgust.  
  
Annoyance burned inside of her. He was taking her away from her life. Sure her foster parents were horrible people, sure she had wished a million times that her parents were alive, but she had a life. She had friends, a garden, a dog. She couldn't believe that he wanted her to leave everything to be with his family-she didn't know him, and as far as she was concerned, they weren't related.  
  
Just then a voice behind her said "Excuse me" snapping her out of her angry thoughts. She spun around to come face to face to a man who had short brown hair and flourecent blue eyes.  
  
Chris decided to speak first; he was the one in her face after all. "And you would be." she challenged. Her eyes were guarded and frosty.  
  
The corners of the mans mouth twitched-he must have found it amusing. He wasn't used to anyone talking without reservation to him, let alone some 15 year old-Sonny sure had it coming. "I'm Jason Morgan, I work for Sonny-I'm supposed to take you to his penthouse" came his crisp all-business reply.  
  
Chris regarded him coolly "He sends for me, takes me out of my life, demands I come be his daughter again, and doesn't even bother to pick me up" Chris said as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, right, he has his coffee business to keep up with"  
  
She could tell she was making Jason uneasy-he probably thought she was dumb enough to believe that Sonny's only work was his coffee business.  
  
"Look, we should really get going, we don't want to make Sonny wait around" Jason prodded. As soon as he said it Jason regretted it-the kid already didn't like Sonny.  
  
Chris just gave him an icy smile and said "wouldn't dream of it Morgan, lets go to his house shall we?"  
  
A/N: okay, I know that was boring, but it will get better (I hope) please review! I really need your opinions and ideas. 


	2. Unfamiliar Relations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Chris.  
  
Unfamiliar Relations  
  
Chris bent down, and hauled her heavy bags off the floor. They carried all the possessions she had kept, and she struggled to lug them after Jason.  
  
Seeing Chris struggle with the bags, Jason started to take two of them from her, but she pulled back, glaring, and spat "I can manage".  
  
She didn't want help-she had had to manage on her own this far, and she wasn't going to let having a father change that-especially a father like Sonny Coranthos.  
  
They reached the curb outside, and Chris was mildly shocked to see a limo waiting for them. God, he was so arrogant. "He's so rich he can't even bother to get me himself-not that I want him to-but he sends his hit man and hires a limo, oh, wait, he probably owns the lime, doesn't he?" Chris muttered under her breath.  
  
The ride to Sonny's penthouse was silent, as was the walk up the hall. Finally, Chris found herself looking at the imposing door of her father's home. She had dreamed about this moment for so long, until she had given up all hope of it happening, and after enduring years with her horrible foster parents, had finally gotten a life of her own, with friend and interests. Finally, she got her chance-only she didn't want it anymore.  
  
Jason wrapped his knuckles agonized the door, and after a few moments, it swung open.  
  
Chris couldn't breath-she was looking at her father-her father, and she didn't even know him-he might as well have been a stranger.  
  
Sonny looked down at his daughter in surprise. He new she was fifteen, but he still remembered her as a baby in her mothers arms. Now, he barely had to look down to meet her fierce hazel eyes framed by dark, strawberry blonde hair-she looked nothing like him, but exactly like Jennifer.  
  
Chris waited for him to speak-he was the one who summoned her, after all. Besides, she didn't have a clue what to say.  
  
Sonny seemed to be having the same problem, but cleared his throat, and said-somewhat formally-"comes in Christina, Jason"  
  
"Chris" she corrected through gritted teeth-calling her Christina just reminded her of her foster parents, and how little he knew about her.  
  
She stepped inside the luxurious penthouse, and raised her eyebrows at the expensive furnishings.  
  
Just then, Sonny's cell-phone rang. "Yes?" was the short, clipped answer- god, why did work have to come up now of all times? "Damn.yes, I'll be there.no, we have to deal with Crossland now. be at the docks in five minutes"  
  
Sonny turned and looked regretfully at Chris. "Look, I'm sorry but I have to go-Jason, can you introduce her to Courtney?"  
  
Chris's head was spinning-did he say Crossland?-the man who was responsible for her mothers death, the man who had ruined her life, then tried to destroy whatever shred of hope she had left for the future? Just thinking about him made her blood boil and her eyes grow cold.  
  
"When you say Crossland, do you mean Brent Crossland?" Chris cut in sharply.  
  
Sonny and Jason froze. "How do you know him?" Sonny demanded in a deadly voice.  
  
"It doesn't matter" Chris snapped. She wasn't about to tell Sonny anything about her past, least of all Brent Crossland, the man who had betrayed Jennifer, and shattered their dreams. 


	3. Meeting Her Aunt

Disclamer: I don't own anything except for Chris.  
  
A/N: I know I havn't updated in a loooooooooooooooong time, but I am going to try to continue with this story.  
  
Sonny eyed her and said in a serious voice "I think it does. We'll continue this conversation when I get back"  
  
"Don't you think I should come with you?" Jason asked his employer.  
  
"Yeah that would probably be better...Christina do you mind staying here for a little while?"  
  
No, of course I don't mind! I don't know you-havn't even met you, and I sure as hell am not going to start depending on your fatherly presense now. Chris thought in disgust.  
  
"Nope" she answered shortly.  
  
Sonny gave her a nod and quickly excited, Jason right behind.  
  
Chris sighed once the door had shut. She knew she wasn't being very reasonable, and she should have tried to be nicer to her father. It wasn't that she was like this to anybody else really, it was just that she resented her father coming into her life so late and deciding to rule it- Chris didn't like to be ruled.  
  
Looking around, she saw that he sure wasn't short on money-lavish furnishings covered the place.  
  
Probably all obtained illegally she thought darkly.  
  
Chris didn't have anymore time to brood in her dark thoughts because just then the door opened, and a blond woman walked in, looking around nervously.  
  
"Did Jason leave?" She asked, somewhat sadly.  
  
"Yeah...him and Sonny went to take care of business" Chris answered in a somewhat conversational tone.  
  
"Oh...well, that happens a lot" she replied with a small laugh. "I'm Courtney by the way-you must be Christina"  
  
"Yeah-Chris, actually" when her father had called her Christina, she had wanted to punch him, but for some reason she liked Courtney, and didn't really mind the mistake. Besides, Sonny had probably told everyone that his daughter "Christina" was coming.  
  
They sat there talking for quite a while, telling the other about their lives, and Courteny explaining about Sonny, and how things usually worked around Port Charles.  
  
About an hour later Sonny and Jason came back. Courtney walked over to Jason and hugged him.  
  
"So..." Sonny started. "Christina, how did you know that...man"  
  
"Chris" she ground out "and I already said it doesn't matter"  
  
Courtney looked at the two of them, shocked. Chris had seemed very friendly and open to her, and she was surprised to hear her to Sonny like this.  
  
A/N: O.K., please review!!! Do you have any suggestions? I'm not really sure what I sould do, except that I'd like to involve Carly. 


End file.
